A Christmas CelebrationDoctor Style
by MoonFlower '93
Summary: The Doctor surprises Rose with a little Christmas celebration, the kind of which she never imagined. TenRose, oneshot.


A/N: Hello everyone! This is my first Doctor Who fic, so I tried my best. I hope everyone is in character. I know I should be working on _A Kidnapped Heart,_ as that poor fic is probably dying of a lack of attention, but I haven't had time lately to do anything other than one shots. I'm really sorry. Anyone who is reading my other story, feel free to give me a piece of your mind, just don't be too mean. I really will finish it, Anyway, I hope you enjoy the story, and I'll leave you to it!

Disclaimer: Unfortunately for me, I have no claim to Doctor Who.

Rating: T

Summary: The Doctor surprises Rose with a little Christmas celebration the kind of which she never imagined. TenRose, one-shot.

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A Christmas Celebration…Doctor Style

Rose murmured in her sleep and rolled over, trying to bury her cold nose deeper into her warm pillow. Unfortunately for her, warming her nose meant smashing it and thus cutting off her oxygen supply, which she regarded as rather important. Groaning, she sat up and yawned, glancing at her alarm clock. By Earth time, it was about 8 o'clock. She didn't know why she bothered to keep a clock, seeing as when you're a time traveler it's completely useless. It did help her keep track of her time on board the TARDIS, though. She got up and rubbed her eyes with the slow, awkward movements of someone who is still drowsy.

Blinking a few times, she reached into her closet and grabbed her warm silk robe. At least it felt like silk. She was sure it wasn't, but hey, it was close enough for her. It was way too warm to be normal fabric anyway; nothing that thin should be so insulating and comfortable. The Doctor had probably bought it on some shopping trip off on a distant planet. Certainly it wasn't from Earth. No human could create something like this unique piece. The Doctor had once explained to her that it looked different to everyone who saw it. He said it quite literally showed their true colors, and acted as a sort of window into their heart. To her, the background color was a deep, beautiful shade of blue, rich and vibrant and deep like some fabled ocean water. It had small clusters of white, pink, and red roses scattered over it, in various stages of blooming. And centered between these clumps of roses was an image of her and the Doctor, arms around each other's waists, smiling. The details of the pictures were always changing. Once they had been hugging, and once, to her mixed amusement and embarrassment, there had been a small child in her arms, hand extended towards his father, the laughter seeming to issue from his parted lips almost audible. Today, the Doctor had leaned over to kiss her cheek. Obviously she had never told her only companion onboard the TARDIS what she saw. He had once asked, but she just smiled at him and shook her head. When she returned the inquiry, he blushed, and said he'd rather not say. Of course that only made her more curious, but the stubborn alien wouldn't budge in his refusal to speak.

Feeling more alert and ready for the day, Rose couldn't shake this strange feeling that she was forgetting something important. Rack her brain as hard as she could, she didn't know what she was missing. Dismissing the feeling as some strange result of always running from murderous aliens, she slipped her feet into her slippers, and with a soft pitter-patter along the cold TARDIS floors, headed towards the kitchen to whip up some breakfast. She never knew what food she would find when she opened the cupboard, but it was almost always good…Except for the time she had found a huge jar of some pickled alien bug that resembled a dissected beetle…She had stopped the Doctor before he could elaborate on the nature of the jar's contents.

As she got closer, she heard the sound of movement in the kitchen. Pans banging against each other, the hissing of something cooking, and this odd beeping noise like that of a timer greeted her as she stepped around the corner. She was overwhelmed by the strangely normal appearance of eggs sunny-side-up, toast, pancakes, and some unnamable fresh fruit, all in various stages of preparation. And right in the middle of it all, clad in a wide variety of garish shades of red, white, and green pajamas, was her Doctor. He could stare down horrific aliens without blinking, formulate master plans without trying, solve age-old riddles without a moment's notice, yet evidently cooking a normal human breakfast was just a little too much. He was running around at probably 90 miles an hour, coat whipping out behind him as he bustled around, trying to keep anything from burning, and about to fail.

Laughing at the rather comic sight, Rose stepped forward to help, saving the eggs from becoming nothing but a charred black mess. Noticing her arrival, the Doctor whirled around, his usual manic smile plastered on his face.

"Rose! Good morning, Good morning! I thought today would be a nice day for me to fix you a relatively human breakfast. And I wasn't doing too badly, if I do say so myself! Really, though, how do you cook all this stuff at once and not ruin something?! It's almost impossible, I tell you, impossible!"

She giggled at his distress, and leaning over before she lost her nerve, placed a tiny kiss on his cheek. His eyes widened, and she giggled, not looking at him and trying to occupy herself with their breakfast.

"Oh, Doctor, it looks wonderful! Don't complain so much, most people do this all the time! Are you saying human cooking is a challenge for a mighty Time Lord?! Toughen up! Though I must say, it looks absolutely delicious. What's the occasion?" She teased him, giving him a hard time. She had a feeling this had to do with whatever she couldn't remember, but it still wouldn't come to mind what was going on.

His eyes lit up with a look of mischief, and a wicked grin spread across his face.

"You don't remember?! I'm the one who is over 900 years old here; you should have the best memory! I'll give you a hint: It's a wonderful holiday! And an Earth one too!"

Rose snorted at his enthusiasm. She would find out after while. Right now, digging into the food was her number one priority. At that thought her stomach grumbled, protesting its lack of contents. She and the Doctor grinned at each other with near identical expressions, and grabbing a plate, she hollered,

"Dig in!"

Soon the food had vanished, leaving two very contented travelers in its wake. The Doctor sighed and leaned back in his chair, giving a little pat to his stomach.

"Now that was good food! I haven't eaten that much since we stopped at Talken Station 5. How long ago was that, anyway? Oh well, that was great! Great start to a great day, you know?!" Hopping up, the Doctor grabbed Rose's hand and pulled her up.

"Come see the control room. Maybe it will jog your memory. If it doesn't, I'm scanning your brain, because something has gotta be wrong if this doesn't help!" Pulling her in his wake, the Doctor skipped into the main room of the TARDIS.

Rose gasped when she entered. How could she forget?! It was Christmas time on the TARDIS! Red, gold, silver, green, and white streamers were scattered all over the place, seeming to move and shimmer as if they were alive, ripples of light snaking across their surfaces. Snowflakes seemed to fall from the ceiling and disappear just as they hit the floor, each with its own unique pattern. All around, little clusters of berries were stuck in nooks and crannies, and everything seemed to sparkle. Most stunning of all, right behind the control panel sat an enormous Christmas tree, decked to the top with all sorts of colorful ornaments, streamers, and other decorations from so many outlandish places that they defied description. You can't really describe them, just picture all of the colors and designs in the world, multiply it by 100, and stick them on a huge tree, and that is about what it looked like. And on top, on the very top, was an angel. She wore a silver dress that glittered in the light, with delicate embroidery and lace at the cuffs and neckline, with a harp in her left hand and a golden halo situated just above a head filled with hair the same color. The effect of it all was breathtaking.

Rose squealed, and jumped at the Doctor, locking her arms around him and hitting him so hard she nearly bowled him over. She kept hugging him and gasping as she discovered more and more things around the room. The Doctor laughed, and scooping her up into his arms with a strength he didn't seem to possess, laughed,

"Can I assume you like the decorations? I worked all night on them. I hope they're suitable, I think there is something from every planet we've ever visited together, and more. Merry Christmas, Rose!"

She smiled at him from where he held her in his arms bridal style, and couldn't help but let out another little giggle.

"It's gorgeous, Doctor, just gorgeous. You did all of this just last night?! You really are amazing…I didn't know anywhere other than Earth had Christmas celebrations?"

"Well, technically it's not 'Christmas', but a lot of cultures have something very similar. For example, Klesion has Tominghan, which is actually very similar, and Mina 12 has Bantom. Amazing how closely some planets' traditions resemble each other, it really is. Oh, and then there is…I'm rambling, aren't I?" Rose nodded.

"Well, I'd been thinking that today might be a nice day to just travel around and visit some different Christmas parties. We can visit some exotic planets as well as maybe some back on Earth. It's not like we lack the time…" Rose was a little worried, though.

"Doctor…If we attend a party, I'm going to need something nice to wear, and I'm afraid I don't have any dresses near nice enough for this with me. I don't even know if I own any!" She made a pouty, distressed face, at which the Doctor just smiled his happy smile at her.

"Go investigate your closet. I think you might find a few choice selections in there. Can you meet me back here in, oh, say, 30 minutes, ready to party?" She nodded, and he let her out of his arms.

When Rose opened her closet door, she practically fainted. There were now rows upon rows of dresses, all shapes and styles and colors, from all sorts of galaxies and time periods, all right in front of her for her to choose one. She finally, after much hard deliberation, selected one, and went to go get ready.

The Doctor paced anxiously around the control room while waiting for Rose. He wasn't exactly the most patient person, despite the abundance of time, and it didn't take him long to get ready. He had on a nice black tuxedo, and had tried valiantly, to no avail, to make his messy brown hair look neat. He still fancied himself that he looked rather attractive. He hoped he did…For her. He couldn't wait to see her come out in a few minutes.

As that thought left his head, Rose, his Rose, his beautiful Rose, stepped out from the hallway. He gasped at her, and couldn't help but let his jaw drop at the sight of her. To him, she was always beautiful, but now…

She had on a long, trailing dress, of the most dazzling shade of blue. It was the kind of color you see just off the coast of Greece in the Mediterranean, the kind of color that makes you just want to sit back and admire it. It flowed around her, showing off her curves and draping beautifully around her form. It had long sleeves that were trimmed in pure white fur, just like the neck and hemline. Dancing all over the fabric were little curly-Q-like shapes outlined in silver sequins. Her hair was held back by a silver headband decorated by sapphires the same shade as the dress, with little teardrop earrings to match. She had on two rings, each silver with a blue stone, one shaped like a heart with a stone in the middle; the other, a simple blue stone situated between two diamonds. She also wore a silver bracelet, made up of pieces of silver shaped like the design of the dress with sapphires at every place the links met. She was dazzling.

"Do I look okay?" She asked shyly, peaking up at him, strangely nervous in front of him like she never had been before. Peering at her companion, she restrained a laugh at the sight. He was just staring at her, and she thought his jaw was bumping the floor. Walking towards him, he seemed to snap out of his trance-like state.

"Yeah…You look amazing, Rose. Amazing isn't enough…Wow. I'm very rarely speechless, but…" He really had nothing to say. He didn't think he had ever seen anyone so beautiful in his life.

_And she's mine…_ That thought kept echoing around in his head as only a colossal effort tore his eyes from her. _She's my Rose…and she is stunning._

They linked arms, and together walked out of the TARDIS and off to a day of fun, dancing, and holiday spirit.

They got back at about 10 o'clock that night. Both went to change clothes, and then reappeared dressed for bed in the control room. Smiling, they grabbed cups of hot chocolate from the kitchen and walked over against one of the TARDIS's strange pillars and sat down, just looking around the room, relaxed and contented with each other. Abruptly, Rose let loose a tiny giggle.

"What is it?" The Doctor inquired, missing the joke. Rose shook her head and just pointed upwards. There, just above their heads, was a tiny, perfect piece of mistletoe, hanging over them. The Doctor looked at her and a small smile graced his face.

Rose closed her eyes and timidly leaned forward. Soon their lips met, before the pulled back and looked at each other, deeply in love beyond words, and each knowing the other felt the same way.

Rose snuggled up next to him, and he put an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. He put his face in her hair and inhaled her sweet scent as he rubbed her arms gently. She sighed and snuggled closer into his warm body, and he smiled. He definitely liked Christmas. In fact, he thought maybe they should have days like this more often…

111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

A/N: So, was it good? Like I said, I hope no one was out of character…Please let me know if you like it. You know you want to push that little button…Anyway, thanks for reading, and please review!


End file.
